


糖

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 上条当麻有时会做梦，梦见一方通行的头颅裂开，从中取出络状的结晶，一如破壳的雏鸟。
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 3





	糖

一方通行的记忆并不灰暗，相反，白亮得吓人。是无影灯下一丝不挂的毫无隐私，就那么白晃晃的，药物在胃袋里灼烧。管道能遍及全身，细软的橡胶管绕上脖子，燥热又冰凉地将人杀死。

涣散的瞳孔聚焦不了涣散的光，他将脸埋在其中呼吸了一口干燥的光，熟悉的药味浸没至了指尖。

所以他是下了地狱，这里就是地狱。

我死了。他觉得自己是张了口。

但她不会来这里，她不应该来，她刚逃脱了地狱。

可实际他什么也说不出，只是在告诉自己：一切都结束了。

他的罪和他的光。

少年是很单纯的少年，单纯到把自己和朋友完全交给一个之前不曾接触的组织。因为这份单纯，喜欢和同情他的人不少，于是很少有人在少年的面前提他的朋友。那样恶劣的病状属实罕见，没人能抱有乐观的态度。

一方通行从接受治疗开始，休克了三天。

罗德岛的医疗舱很大，比起医疗舱更像个实验室。上条当麻去看望过，被带着站在透明的隔离窗外看见被设备环绕的一方通行，他的心脏一度停跳，那颗脆弱的小器官依赖于起搏器勉强正常运作。无机质，毫无生气，像是与这里的设备融为一体。

一方通行说自己死了的时侯，他活了过来。心脏重新开始跳动。

罗德岛单方面的认为他的精神不稳定，会突然发疯造成极大的破坏，加上那具被药物侵蚀得千疮百孔的身体恐怕再经不起什么折腾，对他像是在对狂躁症患者：拘束衣，束缚带和肌肉松弛剂。这会是个很漫长的调理过程，医疗部对他的身体实在是小心翼翼，只能一点一点地慢慢改善。

那段时间的一方通行总是在睡觉，醒了也是恹恹的。医生说药物可能会引起抑郁，要上条当麻多陪陪他。但上条当麻不知道该说什么，只能很轻很轻地捧起一方通行的手，再慢慢握住贴在自己脸上。这个时候一方通行会笑，或许他本人浑浑噩噩的没有意识到，但上条当麻很喜欢这样看他笑。一方通行或许想说点什么，但他的语言机能还没有完全恢复，只能发出很简单的音节。

而有的事情，一两个简单的音节也就够了。

比如疼痛时的歇斯底里。这时上条当麻会扳着他的肩膀，在镇定剂缓缓输入时拨开刘海，指腹蹭过额前和眉骨，想在那之下就是他的病灶。他将两人的额头相贴，想象对方的疼痛，犹如要炸裂一般的假想让他呢喃着好痛啊。一方通行反而会平静下来。

再比如回应某些问题的时候。

一方通行具备自主行动能力之后，开始有自残倾向。他知道病房里的那只电子眼一直在咔咔看他，而他也没有要掩饰的意思，直到有人冲进来时也没有。就像是在削个苹果。无意识，无感情的行为。

上条当麻不知道一方通行怎么了，他发现自己一点也不了解一方通行，连自己捧着他手腕上的伤痕时也不知道对方说不痛是不是在说谎。他不知道他是不是连疼痛也能麻木。

但他是个单纯的人。单纯的人什么都会写在脸上，而且什么人也都乐意帮他。年长的菲林告诉他：罗德岛并不是一个能免费治疗矿石病的地方，是需要支付代价的。

可我们没有可以支付的，少年小声地说。

不，你们自己就是很好的人力资源。

［作为交换，你是否愿意作为前线干员为罗德岛提供战略援助？］

一方通行脑袋一旦放空，就会浮现这个问题。

要他杀人，又要他杀人，要他为了活下去而杀人，但他又为什么要活下去，杀了别人不如杀了自己。

杀了自己。

他本来就不应活的。

他想着这些，麻木地用碎片划开自己的手腕。

上条当麻听见了急救的声音。他下意识地认为又是与一方通行有关，然后他听见了“服毒”两个字。

后边还有两个字，是他不敢听下去。

谁给他的？

是糖纸，他把锡纸咽下去了。

上条当麻没有再走过去。他在走廊上靠墙蹲好，抓着头发，张开嘴发不出一点声音。

他不知道，不知道自己该做什么，不知道自己该怎么做。他真的觉得自己没用，无能为力。

年长的菲林在瓦伊凡的面前蹲下，递来了一块巧克力。少年不知道巧克力的味道算知识还是算记忆，这是他失忆后第一次尝到巧克力，有点熟悉的陌生。

年长者站起来揉了揉少年的头发，问他要给自己的朋友带去吗？

少年久违地感受到了一种依靠感，甩了甩尾巴说：“可他刚才……”

“所以要给他带甜甜的糖果。”

但在那之后医生便对一方通行的食物相当谨慎，没有吃过巧克力的一方通行抢先说，我可不想再催被吐了。上条当麻眨巴着眼，当着他们的面咬一口再递了过去。

上条当麻是不记得，一方通行是没有，他没有吃过巧克力。一方通行不嗜甜，说这样的甜度刚好。上条听了很高兴地说那我之后再去博士那里帮你弄点。他看着催吐之后苍白的面孔，没有提刚才发生过的事情。

他之前还不知道一方通行会喜欢巧克力，他想自己又了解对方多一点了，他想以后还会这样的，还会有很多次。如果好心的爷爷再给他巧克力的话，他要全带去给一方通行，如果给了两块就带去两块，如果医生担心不好，自己就小小地咬一口再递过去。一方通行拿巧克力的手指好细好白，如果病治好了的话，也会像他一样健康吗？

少年心中已经有答案了。自己只要给他糖就好了，代价由他来付。需要治疗的只有一方通行一个人，需要支付代价的只有上条当麻一个人。

一方通行扶着拐杖坐在门边，思索了很久。

“那么，来选个你喜欢的代号吧。”

“不用，已经有了，就是一方通行（Accelerator）。”

一方通行选择当重装。

他知道这只是心理安慰，他是刽子手，一辈子也改不了。

他还是得杀人，去上战场，看更加惨烈的尸体。他不知道后世的人会如何评价他们的战斗，他想象不出来，他顾及不到。枪子还是会在对方的脑袋上崩个血花开个洞，不管对面是谁，只要是对面的。

五环。

难道自己活着就是为了杀人吗？

长期的卧病在床让脚下的重心不稳，他感觉自己是在晃动的，快要坠落。

难道挂上那些好听的名号就不是杀人了吗？

杀人的感觉。

杀人。

八环。

那只当领袖的兔子来找过自己，说了很多也问很多，但是那些理念那些目的他理解不了，被原石侵蚀的大脑接受不了。他被自己逼得发疯，被这个世界逼得发疯。

他的手在颤抖，于是用了另一只手强行压住。

杀了我吧。

十环。

这个世界可真够操蛋的。

上条当麻什么也没说，他喉咙哽得难受。他想道歉，因为他找不出更好的办法了。

一方通行浑身颤抖着，说那你让我去死吧。

既然我要活着必定是要去干这种事情的话，既然如此的话……

他打了个哆嗦，看得上条当麻想抱住他，而他也确实这样做了。少年笨拙而小心翼翼地拥住他，小声地在耳边恳求着：不要死，不要去死。

为什么啊？我为什么要这样活下去啊？

萨卡兹濒临崩溃地抓住自己的头发，尖锐指甲深深掐进头皮。

已经没有人可以让我弥补了，那就让我下地狱，让我去死……

上条当麻不知道该怎么办，无措地站在那里，像一个小孩子那样急得眼眶发红。他不敢去碰怀里脆弱的萨卡兹，怕碰碎了碰坏了，即使他们离得是如此之近，近到一方通行能听见上条当麻藏在喉咙里的哽咽。

因为我会难受。瓦伊凡用他的尾巴轻轻敲着地板，觉得有些委屈。如果没有你的话，我都不知道该干什么了。那些大人说的话我听不懂，我不知道为什么感染者要和感染者战斗，我也不想去了解那些东西。我不记得之前的东西了，我什么都没有了。

上条当麻觉得鼻子发酸，有太多太多的东西压在他的心上，令人喘不过气来。

我只有你了，我需要你，所以不要死。

萨卡兹觉得突然一下心里像是有什么东西被击溃了，稀里哗啦倾泻涌出。他这才像个正常的，遭受苦难的孩子，为了他自己而哭泣。

两个孩子抱在一起，哭得稀里糊涂。


End file.
